


Show Me What's Real

by MorganEilish



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dissociation, Dom/sub, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Imprisonment, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: Local orc librarian meets a hot fire genasi firefighter after her library is burned down around her.
Relationships: Ceallach/Ember, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17





	Show Me What's Real

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my DM if he wanted the version of my backstory with or without the kinky gay sex and as he is a man of taste, he chose with.
> 
> Definitely mind the tags. Poor Ceallach has been through a Lot in a very short time and is not handling it well.

Ceallach woke with a start from another dream she did not remember; the fourth that night. Her hands shook and her stomach was in knots. She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control but only succeeded in making the panic swell in the back of her throat.

She reached her hands out, patting the bedding for her books. She found them and pulled them to her chest. They still smelled like a campfire but they were at least intact. Her fingers traced the etchings on their covers in the dark and her breath rattled in her chest. She let the tears fall down her face, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The tiny flame haired woman who’d rescued the four books from her burned out library was sleeping on the floor a few feet away and she didn’t want to wake her.

She’d insisted Ember sleep in the bed. It was her room after all. But she refused, saying Ceallach had been through enough and didn’t need to be subjected to the tavern floor.

Ember was beautiful. Her hair flickered and burned brightly, dying down to glowing coals when she slept. Spatters of white decorated her dark brown skin, like ash on a flaming log. Her smile crinkled around her eyes and her hands were steady when she tended to Ceallach’s burns.

When she could no longer breathe through her nose, she sat up.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” A gentle voice asked. Ember’s hair flickered to life as she sat up, casting a low orange glow about the room.

Ceallach tried to respond but her words couldn’t make it past her throat and the tears came faster. She’d lost everything. Her home, her life’s work, burned away like nothing. She’d thought she might die too, the flames had blocked off the lower floor completely by the time she’d woken up.

“Would you like a hug?” Ember asked.

Ceallach nodded and Ember slowly got up off the floor. She crawled into the bed with her, sliding under the covers and sitting against the headboard, gently turning Ceallach so she was laying with her head on her lap. She undid Ceallach’s braid, combing her warm hands through her greying hair and began singing to her softly as she cried.

Ceallach leaned into her touch, one hand holding tightly to her remaining books and the other holding Ember’s hip. She matched her breathing to Ember’s movements, the knot in her throat easing. The tension slowly left her body and she sunk into the soft mattress.

\---

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, Ember’s head on her stomach and legs tangled up in her hair. The latter she didn’t notice until she tried to reach for the books that had escaped her arms again in her sleep and was stopped painfully. She laid back down, staring at the woman in bed with her.

Ember stirred.

_ Gods she’s pretty _ , Ceallach thought. Her hair had burned itself down to glowing coals again. She had a hand tucked under her cheek and the hem of her tunic was tangled up around her hips. She radiated heat. 

Ceallach was struck by how comfortable she felt with her. Before she could begin to contemplate that, Ember stirred again, her hair beginning to reignite as she stretched.

“Ah!” Ceallach gasped as the motions tugged her hair again.

Ember froze, her eyes snapping open and Ceallach was struck again by how radiant she was. Even her eyes flickered and glowed.

“Sorry,” Ember said, sitting up to gently extract herself from Ceallach’s tangled hair.

“Not your fault,” Ceallach couldn’t help but smile up at her. “I should’ve warned you that’s what happens when I sleep with it down.”

“Fascinating,” Ember gave her a curious look and brushed a few strands off Ceallach’s face. 

Ceallach closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, forgetting herself for a moment. She pictured Ember leaning in closer, softly brushing her lips against hers, her mouth parting involuntarily and Ember licking into her. She imagined how good it would feel, how quickly she’d submit, tension leaving her body as she bared her neck to her.

Ember pulled her hand away and Ceallach’s eyes snapped open. She could feel her face heat up, embarrassed at where she’d let her thoughts wander. Ember had been nice to her, yes, but she hasn’t given any indication that it was anything other than just doing the right thing.

“I should probably get out of your hair,” she said, getting up and looking for her clothes before remembering she’d been sleeping when the fire broke out and all she had was the chemise and drawers she’d worn to bed. “Fuck.” She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“I was the one in your hair,” Ember said smiling. “And you’re welcome to stay here as long as I and my people remain in town.”

\---

The fire was ruled an arson, a fact that didn’t surprise her. What did was being taken into custody by the towns guard when she went to visit the site to begin to take stock of the damage. They tried to pin it on her, but they had no proof and eventually had to let her go. Their assertion of her guilt though was enough to convince her insurance not to cover the cost of the damages.

She couldn’t bring herself to ask the library patrons for help rebuilding. It wasn’t a wealthy neighbourhood and many of them were barely scraping by themselves, often relying on the outreach services her library used to provide. So less than a week after being released from custody, she sat in the waiting room of her council representative’s office in the nicest dress she could afford with what little she had left after covering the cost of clean up, a stack of application papers in her lap.

She didn’t expect much from her council representative, Lulgoth Granitepike. He didn’t live in her district, he just owned property there that he rented out and didn’t bother to maintain. She hadn’t voted for him. No one she knew, so far as she was aware, had.

When he called her into his office, he made his disdain for her abundantly clear. The meeting lasted about 20 minutes. He spent most of it trying to blame the destruction on her patrons.

“You have to understand, some people just can’t handle learning, he spoke down to her like he thought she was one of them. “It causes their brain to boil. Makes them do stupid things. One of them probably did it.”

He was causing her brain to boil, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of reacting. Besides, he cut her off every time she tried to speak, clearly preferring to hear the sound of his own voice.

Granitepike prattled on a bit longer, suggesting that maybe the arson had to do with the contents of some of the books, before finally offering her a substantial loan and handing her a contract.

She frowned, skimming over the text while he waited expectantly for her to sign it. A clause caught her eye and her blood began to heat, her face going numb.

“This says the city must approve all titles held in the library?” she asked, barely holding back her anger.

“Well of course,” the dwarven man said, like it should be expected. “You can hardly expect us to fund the acquisition and distribution of sexual, seditious, or otherwise inappropriate texts. And of course all programs offered through the library must also be approved before operating. After all, if you aren’t the one who committed the arson, it must’ve been one of the many undesirables that hang around your uh, establishment. We wouldn’t want our investment to burn down again, now would we?”

Her vision went black around the edges. Anger filled her until there was no place for her in her own body. It felt like someone else was controlling her actions. She could feel her limbs, but they were heavy and tingly and it was as if there was a wall separating her from them. She could feel her body move and watched in horror from inside herself as she leaned over his desk, her hand came up and she backhanded the smug dwarf, sending him crashing out of his chair, hitting the ground hard.

Before her body could move towards him to hit him again, the doors to his office flew open and two guards rushed in. She tried to fight them off as they tried to restrain her, getting a few good hits in, but she was quickly overpowered and dragged out of the office cuffed and kicking. They probably read her her rights and charged her on their way to the prison, but she couldn’t register their words.

She finally came back to herself in a cell, sinking to the ground in one of the corners terrified, exhausted, and raw. She’d never hit anyone before. She’d never have thought herself capable of such violence a couple weeks ago. It terrified her how good it felt though. This wasn’t the kind of person she wanted to be.

Some time later, she couldn’t say how long, she heard the door to her cell open. She couldn’t bring herself to look and see who it was. Someone was talking, but the voices sounded muffled to her. They were hard to focus on, so she didn’t really try. She figured they’d probably leave in a moment anyways. She was where she deserved to be. 

A warm hand was placed on her arm. She looked up into the flickering eyes of Ember, her flaming hair obscured by a cloth wrap and concern etched into her face. She was saying something, but the words just wouldn’t register. Ceallach assumed she was probably disappointed and tried to sink back into herself. She didn’t want Ember to see her here; didn’t want her to know what she’d done.

Ember didn’t leave. She tucked herself against Ceallach and started making soothing sounds. She buried a hand in Ceallach’s hair, running her nails up the base of her skull slowly. Ceallach immediately felt the tension leave her body and leaned into her touch.

“Look if you two aren’t gonna leave, I can just lock you both in here,” an irritated guard stood at the gate of the cell.

“Give us a minute,” Ember said firmly.

“Leave?” Ceallach asked at the same time.

“Your girlfriend covered your fines,” the guard said. “My shift’s done so either you two can leave now, or I can lock you both up here until I’m back tomorrow.”

Ember stirred, climbing to her feet and held out a hand to Ceallach, a soft smile on her face. “Let’s get you home,” she said. 

Her voice offered no room for argument so Ceallach let her pull her to her feet and wrap an arm around her waist, leading her out of the prison.

\---

Ember refused to let Ceallach pay her back for her fines, insisting that it was nothing. Nor would she let Ceallach cover the large tub she asked the tavern owner to bring up to their room. She cast a spell, filling the tub with warm water and told Ceallach to strip and get in. 

Ember removed her leggings and pulled the chair up to sit behind Ceallach, her feet dangling into the water. She gently pulled all of the pins out of Ceallach’s hair and began brushing the tangles out of it with her fingers. 

Ceallach hummed and leaned back, her head resting against Ember’s warm thigh. She thought about how good it felt to be told what to do. Ember’s demands were given softly but with no room for argument. Ceallach found herself again imagining about how it might feel to fully submit to her. Images flashed through her mind of Ember bending her to her will. Ceallach kneeling at her feet, hand tied behind her back. Ember’s hand fisting in her hair. Teeth scraping her skin. Her voice demanding obedience. A hand around her throat.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Ember asked her softly, pulling her out of her imagination. She ran a soft washcloth over Ceallach’s shoulders and chest and down her arms.

Ceallach flushed, caught once again indulging in thoughts she wasn’t entirely certain Ember would welcome.

“Or if you’d prefer,” Ember gave her an amused smile, “you can tell me what you were just thinking about.”

Ceallach’s face grew even hotter and she covered it with her hands groaning. She wasn’t entirely sure how to tell Ember what she wanted. She had the distinct impression if she didn’t, though, it’d never happen.

Rather than use her words, she looked up at Ember, tilting her head to expose her neck and reached up for the hand that wasn’t in her hair, placing it gently on her throat. Ember’s smile turned dark and the hand in her hair tightened into a fist. Ceallach gasped as her hair was pulled and her eyes slid shut.

“Well aren’t you delightful,” Ember said, her voice right beside Ember’s ear, “but if you want something darling, you’re going to have to ask for it.” 

“I-” Ceallach cut herself off, unsure of what specifically to ask for. She needed a distraction, something to shut down her racing thoughts. She turned to look at Ember, her gaze falling to her lips. “Can- can you kiss me?”

Ember got off her chair and knelt down on the ground beside the tub so she was eye level with Ceallach, tangled her hand in her hair again, and pulled her in for a kiss. She was slow and gentle, a warm hand cupping her cheek like she thought Ceallach might break. It was nice, but not what she needed right now. She didn’t feel like she deserved nice. She needed to hurt. She needed someone to take her apart. She needed someone to make her earn nice. But more than that, she worried that Ember wouldn’t understand if she asked for that.

Ceallach pulled away, shaking her head and curling in on herself. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Ember gave her a confused look. She gently brushed Ceallach’s hair out of her eyes, immediately pulling her hand back when Ceallach stiffened at her touch.

“Do you want to be touched?” Ember asked her.

Ceallach nodded. Yes and no questions were easy. She could fit herself inside someone else’s limits.

“Are you able to use your words?”

Ceallach took a deep breath, “You’re too nice to me. I don’t want to ask for too much.”

“Do you want me to take control?”

Ceallach’s breath caught in her chest. She wanted that more than anything. “Please,” she whispered.

Ember stood and grabbed a towel. “Stand up,” she said.

Ceallach immediately did what she asked, getting out of the tub and taking the towel from Ember, quickly drying herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the bed, nervously braiding her hair so it wouldn’t tangle.

“Ceallach I don’t want to harm you. I need to know what you want before I can do anything because if I guess, I could get it wrong,” Ember said, standing in front of her.

She couldn’t bring herself to look Ember in the eyes. She focused her gaze on her fingers methodically plaiting her hair. “What if I want you to hurt me?” she asked softly.

Ember put a hand under her chin and forced her to raise her head, “Darling, if that’s what you want, I’m more than happy to give it to you. But I need to know what you need and what to avoid.”

Ceallach nodded and shyly explained what she wanted, stumbling over her words a little at first. She grew more confident and less apologetic as it became more and more clear that not only was Ember not judging her for it, she seemed genuinely interested. She answered Ember’s questions as best she could, including those regarding the incident that landed her once again in prison and asked a few of her own. Ember ensured she knew that if she went too far or Ceallach needed to stop, for any reason, she just had to say or signal and Ember would immediately stop what they were doing.

Once they’d talked through everything, Ember gave her exactly what she asked for. She left marks in her skin, bruises bitten into her neck and breasts and thighs, imprints from the ropes around her wrists and biceps and breasts, claw marks scratched down her sides and dug into her hips, ass spanked raw until Ceallach cried. She tried to heal the worst of it after but Ceallach wouldn’t have it. She wanted the reminder to stay with her as long as possible.

\---

“Is this too tight?” Ember asked softly.

Ceallach appreciated that she asked every time. She flexed her hands, wiggling her fingers. The ropes didn’t give when she pulled against them but she didn’t feel like her circulation was cut. She shook her head.

“Words, darling,” Ember reminded her.

They were in another tavern, this time on the road near Lemmem Lake. Ember had invited Ceallach to travel with her and her people on their circuit., doing odd jobs to save money to rebuild the library herself. Mercenary work paid better than anything she might have found in the City of Fish, especially now that she had a criminal record, and it allowed her to see more of the world and spend more time with Ember.

Occasionally her jobs took her away from her girlfriend for a lengthy period of time, but they always eventually met back up. She had the Våt Aske’s annual route memorized so she could always find her way back to Ember whenever a job finished.

She’d just returned from a few weeks away delivering a noblewoman’s daughter safely to her aunt’s house in Lombax City. After washing the travel dirt off herself and her clothes, Ember had her kneeling naked on a cushion on the ground in front of the bed blindfolded, while she elaborately tied her into a chest harness that prevented her from moving her arms.

Ember fisted her hair when she didn’t immediately answer, the sharp jolt of pain shooting straight to her cunt. She gasped.

“I thought you said you were going to be a good girl for me tonight,” Ember reprimanded her. She wrapped her other hand loosely around Ceallach’s throat and stepped closer so Ceallach’s bound arms were sandwiched between her back and Ember’s body.

“Sorry miss,” Ceallach said. “I’ll be good. The rope feels good.”

Ember gave Ceallach’s throat a quick squeeze before letting go. “Good girl,” she said. She stepped away from Ceallach, leaving her in the darkness.

Ceallach always struggled with this part. Her heart pounded in her chest. Being left alone in the dark with nothing to ground her, the anticipation building, uncertain what was coming next made her fidgety. She wanted so badly to be good for Ember. She wanted to be able to be patient and still. The ropes helped a little. She couldn’t move that far. But every time she heard Ember move, she couldn’t keep from turning towards the direction of the sound.

Her leash was suddenly pulled, gently bending her over the bed. She didn’t resist it, letting Ember move her into position. Her face brushed against Ember’s thighs, no longer covered by her leggings.She couldn’t stop herself from pressing kisses into Ember’s warm flesh.

“You look good like this,” Ember said, fisting her hand in Ceallach’s hair again. “A pretty toy waiting to be used.”

Ceallach whimpered. Ember’s words flooded her veins with warmth and the hand pulling her hair grounded her. She felt safe, owned, willing to whatever it took for Ember to tell her she was a good girl again.

Ember used her grip on Ceallach’s hair to bury her face in her hot, wet cunt. Ceallach didn’t need to wait for verbal instructions, she got to work immediately. She gently kissed Ember’s lips, being careful of her tusks, softly sliding her tongue between her folds, slowly tasting her. She relaxed into it. Her world was nothing but Ember’s scent and taste, the sounds she made, the constant pulling of her hair. The ropes and Ember’s hand held her in place, not that she’d move if she could. She’d happily spend hours between Ember’s thighs trying to make her scream.

Ember writhed beneath her, grinding her clit against Ceallach’s nose as she licked into her pussy, feeling her walls pulse against her tongue. Ember moved her by her hair where she needed her. Ceallach wished she had use of her hands so she could slide her fingers into Ember’s wet heat while sucking her clit, but she made do with what she was allowed.

She could feel Ember’s thighs tremble by her ears when she wrapped her lips around her clit and bean licking and sucking on it. Ember’s hand slid further back on her head and tightened in her hair, holding her in place. She moaned against Ember’s cunt, Smiling when Ember moaned against the gentle vibration.

Ember’s body grew more and more tense under her, her legs straining and back arching until the sounds she made suddenly cut off with a strangled gasp and she was suddenly spasming under Ceallach’s tongue. Ceallach kept licking and sucking her clit through it, only backing off to gently lap at her entrance again when Ember’s grip on her hair loosened.

She knew better than to stop just because Ember came. She also knew better than to continue at the same pace she was before without giving Ember a short rest so as to not become over-stimulated, not that Ember ever afforded her the same courtesy.When Ember’s grip on her hair tightened again, she got back to work, quickly pulling a second, and then third orgasm out of her. 

She wished she could see her. Grateful as she knew she’d be for the blindfold when Ember decided she’d had enough and gave Ceallach whatever it was she deserved, right now, she wished she could watch Ember come. She wanted to see her back arch, her skin flush, the flames of her hair suddenly burst out of control. She wanted to watch her come down after, chest rising and falling quickly, tension bleeding out of her muscles, eyes blinking slowly.

Ember pulled her off after she came again and she whimpered, trying to chase her taste.

“You’re a greedy little thing tonight, aren’t you?” Ember remarked.

“I missed you,” Ceallach mumbled, turning her head so her face wasn’t pressed into the sheets.

Ember softly brushed the hair off her face. “How are you?” she asked.

“Green miss.”

“Wiggle your fingers for me?”

Ceallach did as she asked.

“Good girl. Still want to be hurt tonight?” Ember knew the answer, but asked every time anyways.

Ceallach’s cunt tightened at the thought of it. She could feel how wet she was, trails dripping down her thighs. She let out a soft moan.

“Please,” her voice was barely a whisper.

The mattress shifted as Ember got up. Ceallach stayed where she was. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She was dripping down her thighs, desperate to be touched, spanked, filled. She needed Ember to mark her, leave her with a reminder of who she belonged to. Bruises on her hips and thighs and throat.

Ember made her wait until she grew fidgety and started shifting her weight, pulling her thighs together to try to ease the ache between them. She heard, more than felt the first hit to her ass and let out a moan.

“Did I tell you you could move?” Ember asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Ceallach whimpered.

Ember’s hand rubbed over her skin, warming her up. She alternated between light smacks and massaging Ceallach’s ass, occasionally teasing her slick cunt, until Ceallach was so turned on she couldn’t stay still.

“Please,” Ceallach gasped.

A loud crack followed by the sharp sting of Ember’s belt that quickly dissipated had her moaning into the bed. Followed by another, and another and another, all quickly placed in different places on her ass and thighs. Every time she tried to rub her thighs together to try and get some relief for her dripping cunt, Ember hit her inner thighs or, a few times, her pussy, and told her to keep her legs spread.

Her ass and thighs felt warm. Her cunt ached. Cries spilled from her throat with every impact of the belt. Somewhere in the midst of the pain and desperation she began to feel drunk. A fuzziness settled into her veins and she barely noticed her tears soaking the blindfold until Ember began massaging her now abused flesh with her warm hands, pulling a choked sob from Ceallach’s throat.

She was so far gone, she couldn’t focus on anything Ember was saying to her. She vaguely registered she was begging, but she didn’t know what for. She just knew she needed.

Fortunately for her, Ember knew. Warm fingers stroked between her legs, coating themselves in her slick as a hot mouth pressed soft kisses into her back. Ember stroked her clit, the fuzziness in Ceallach’s veins growing more and more intense until suddenly she snapped, spilling over. She came hard, her screams cut off as she strained against the ropes binding her.

The buzzing in her veins was quickly washed away by a flood of warmth, her body relaxing into the mattress. Ember didn’t let her enjoy it. She didn’t stop or ease up. She stretched her still fluttering cunt open with her fingers, rubbing her clit with her thumb and the buzzing came back, painfully sharp this time.

She tried to pull away, but Ember wouldn’t have it. She was trapped between Ember and the bed as another orgasm was mercilessly pulled from her. And another. And another. Ember kept dragging her back painfully over the edge until Ceallach’s knees gave out, her legs too tired to hold her up any longer.

Every beat of her heart sent spasms through her body, her cunt so oversensitive that even her own pulse set her off again. She vaguely registered Ember untying her arms, massaging them before gently stretching them out for her. She let out a weak moan at the stiffness.

Ember unclipped her leash and helped her get fully onto the bed still twitching with aftershocks. She pressed a glass of water to her lips, making her drink before allowing her to collapse in the soft pillows.

She curled up with her head in Ember’s lap, still blindfolded. Ember always let her keep it on until she was ready to remove it herself. The dimmest of light was too much for her otherwise.

Her body felt heavy. Too heavy for her to move anything. Ember stroked her hair and pressed soft kisses into her shoulder, softly telling her what a good girl she was, how proud Ember was of her. Ceallach hummed at the praise.

The thick fog slowly dissipated from her mind, but the exhaustion in her muscles stayed. She slowly removed the blindfold, blinking her eyes shut against the painful brightness of their unlit room.

“You okay darling?” Ember asked her when she squinted up at her.

Ember’s hair was wrapped in her scarf so as to not blind Ceallach’s now extremely photosensitive eyes. They’d made the mistake of taking off the blindfold without covering her flaming hair once and didn’t wish to repeat the experience. The light hurt even through closed eyelids.

“Mmmsleepy,” she mumbled. “Bedtime?”

“Of course,” Ember said. “You’re sure you don’t want to be healed first? Those are going to turn into some nasty bruises by morning.”

Ceallach shook her head, “Uh uh.”

Ember shifted out from under her and laid down on her back, letting Ceallach gently pull her against her chest. She pressed a kiss into Ceallach’s forehead just as Ceallach fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
